A Graduation to Remember
by alima21
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN su autora es Magdelena1. HPSS ¡SLASH! La actitud de Severus cambia abruptamente después de la batalla final. Los estudiantes y profesores están preocupados de su ahora encantadora conducta, ¿qué hará Harry Potter con su nuevo cambio? TER
1. La libertad puede cambiar a un hombre

Una Graduación para Recordar  
  
Autora: Magdelena1  
  
Traductoras: Alima 21  
  
Nota de la autora: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes (solo la trama me pertenece, además de a otros cincuenta mil autores de fanfic que les gusta ver a Severus Snape en la cama con alguien!) Todos los personajes del universo de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. Yo publico únicamente por mi propio deseo egoísta de hacer feliz a Severus Snape.  
  
Esta historia es SLASH, enfocada en la relación entre Severus y Harry. Harry es mayor de edad en este fic.  
  
Este capítulo va dedicado a fénix, quien nos comento sobre esta historia  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
La Libertad Puede Cambiar a un Hombre  
  
Cuando Severus Snape se despertó esa mañana, se sintió completamente vivo por primera vez en veinte años. ¡Al fin era libre! ¡No más lazos con Voldemort, no más el doblegarse ante mocosos mojigatos como Malfoy, no más doble vida! Podía dejar su trabajo en Hogwarts si así lo deseaba. Se rió entre dientes mientras entraba en el baño, desnudándose y introduciéndose bajo la caliente rociada de su ducha. No es que quisiera partir en verdad, y menos ahora. Albus Dumbledore le había ofrecido un santuario cuando más lo necesitaba. Hasta poco tiempo atrás, Albus era la única persona en quien verdaderamente confiaba. Probablemente nunca partiría del único hogar verdadero que había conocido. Pero era agradable, finalmente, poder tener una opción  
  
Para ser un hombre que rara vez se preocupaba por su apariencia, Severus pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo asegurándose que su cabello y ropa estaban presentables. Su recién descubierto amante lo había estado animando durante sus años de amistad que no afectaría su tapadera como espía mostrar un poco de su verdadero yo al mundo exterior, pero hasta ahora se había negado esa opción. La duplicidad era más fácil cuando se tenía claro los papeles de blanco y negro. Ahora, no había nada que lo contuviera. Severus se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero admirando su elección de vestuario, deslizando el pasador superior que cerraba su túnica. Por una vez, el espejo encantado pareció impresionado.  
  
-¡Querido! ¿Has estado ocultando ese cuerpo bajo las túnicas todos estos años?  
  
-Mmmm. Eso me temo. ¿Por qué?¿Te gusta?- - Severus se rió de si mismo por flirtear con su propia imagen.  
  
-Querido, si me lo preguntas, van a hacer fila por tener una oportunidad contigo. Deberías reír más a menudo. Luces delicioso. ¿Qué inspiro este cambio en ti?  
  
Severus consideró las palabras del espejo. En realidad esto no había representado un gran esfuerzo. Había elaborado un champú especial para eliminar las toxinas que los gases de las pociones dejaban en su cabello de forma que ahora lucía brillante y sedoso. Lo había atado hacia atrás con un cordón, pero varios mechones cortos habían escapado, enmarcando su cara de manera encantadora. Su piel también había sido tratada con un limpiador facial poco común, que había eliminado la grasa acumulada. Vestía una camisa de seda color canela con varios botones abiertos en la parte superior, revelando un asomo del negro pelo del pecho, y unos pantalones de cuero color chocolate oscuro, que se estrechaban ligeramente en las rodillas y se embutían en un par de botas de montar de ante negro, altas hasta las rodillas  
  
Lanzando una amplia sonrisa a su reflejo, se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Supongo que siempre lo tuve encerrado en mi interior. Sólo que nunca tuve la habilidad de dejarlo salir y jugar.  
  
-¿Por qué ahora?  
  
-En realidad, hay dos razones. La primera es que finalmente me he liberado de un peso que he llevado por veinte años. Y, la segunda, es que en menos de treinta días estaré libre de otro- sin dar al espejo oportunidad de replicar, Severus salió de la habitación con paso majestuoso, silbando en voz alta. Saludó a los retratos al pasar, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa y un amistoso gesto con la mano, incluso se detuvo pretendiendo combatir con Sir Cadogen, en su camino hacia la sala de profesores, para asistir a una reunión con Dumbledore antes del desayuno y organizar la manera en que actualizarían a los profesores sobre los sucesos de la batalla del día anterior.  
  
Mientras doblaba la última esquina antes de alcanzar la sala de profesores, accidentalmente tropezó con un grupo de Hufflepuff de primer año, golpeando a una de las jovencitas quien cayó al suelo, sus libros dispersándose por todas partes. Cuando los niños vieron que había sido su temible Profesor de Pociones quien había tropezado con ellos, temblaron de miedo, y sólo notaron el cambió en las ropas y en su apariencia después que él se hubiera enderezado y dirigido a ayudar a la joven a sus pies.  
  
-Señorita Banks, ¿se encuentra bien? Mis más humildes disculpas, querida. Me temo que estaba soñando despierto y simplemente no me di cuenta de lo que hacía- Severus emitió una brillante sonrisa que sobresaltó a la pequeña, y rápidamente recuperó sus libros por ella. Le acomodó los libros en los brazos y basó con gentileza su coronilla antes de continuar su camino-. Que tengan un lindo día, niños.  
  
*****  
  
Si Algus Dumbledore no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, seguramente hubiera pensado que era una ilusión. Se giró hacia su compañera, Minerva McGonagall, para asegurarse que, de hecho, sus sentidos estaban funcionando correctamente. Considerando la mirada de impresión e incredulidad evidente en las facciones de la bruja, por lo menos se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que no había sufrido ningún daño irreparable durante la batalla pues, aparentemente, el pobre Severus sí.  
  
Primero habían captado el sonido de un silbido proveniente del hueco de la escalera de las mazmorras. No les llamó la atención hasta que el sonido del silbido cambió al de una canción proveniente de una familiar voz de barítono. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, podrías estar cantando Severus Snape? ¿Y especialmente cantando *ESA* canción? Momentos más tarde el canto cesó abruptamente, y mientras se apresuraban hacia la sala de profesores, dieron vuelta a una esquina justo a tiempo para ver a Severus gateando y ayudando a la pequeña Hufflepuff  
  
Mientras, Severus dirigió su marcha hacia ellos, reanudando su canción. Los Hufflepuff lanzaron una última mirada al Director y a la Jefa de la Casa Gryffinfor y huyeron asustados. Albus escudriñó inmediatamente los ojos de Severus, buscando señales de que hubiera sido puesto bajo la maldición Imperius, pero inmediatamente fue distraído por la brillante sonrisa que le brindó el Maestro de Pociones. Éste hizo un guiño de saludo a Minerva y a Albus, y los precedió rumbo a la sala de profesores. Lanzando sus brazos abiertos para abarcar a los profesores reunidos, reinició el coro.  
  
-Oh, que hermosa mañana.....  
  
Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, esperando que les haya gustado. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Estará Severus bajo una maldición Imperius? ¿Le habrán hecho algo en la batalla? ¿o sencillamente está feliz?¿Y cuál será esa segunda razón para el cambio? Sigan con nosotras y lo sabrán. 


	2. Una razón para todo

Una Graduación para Recordar  
  
Autora: Magdalena 1  
  
Traductoras: Alima 21  
  
Nota de la autora: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes (solo la trama me pertenece, además de a otros cincuenta mil autores de fanfic que les gusta ver a Severus Snape en la cama con alguien!) Todos los personajes del universo de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. Yo publico únicamente por mi propio deseo egoísta de hacer feliz a Severus Snape.  
  
Esta historia es SLASH, enfocada en la relación entre Severus y Harry. Harry es mayor de edad en  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Una razón para todo  
  
Albus Dumbledore estaba preocupado. Todavía no habían transcurrido veinte horas desde la batalla final con Voldemort. Los últimos meses habían sido difíciles, en el mejor de los casos. Toda la estrategia y planificación destinada a la organización de la batalla había valido la pena. Voldemort había sido derrotado para siempre gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de Harry Potter y Severus Snape  
  
Durante el curso de la batalla, sin embargo, el anciano mago se había visto obligado a gastar una buena cantidad de energía mágica para mantener las protecciones de la escuela, y al mismo tiempo lanzar sus propios hechizos y maldiciones en la batalla. Al hacer una retrospectiva, se dio cuenta con pesar que había estado tan enfocado en la batalla que tenía entre manos, que temía que podía haber sido negligente con sus deberes dentro de las murallas del castillo. Para ser alguien habitualmente tan involucrado en el día a día de las actividades de sus profesores y estudiantes, Albus estaba perdido respecto a cómo manejar la situación actual.  
  
No es que Severus pareciera estar en un peligro inminente. Ni parecía estar bajo ninguna maldición oscura. Si Albus tuviera la sensación de que una presencia oscura había invadido a su joven amigo, definitivamente hubiera intervenido. Suspiro internamente. Para alguien tan entrometido como él, era difícil no conocer todas las respuestas. Por así decirlo, tendría que ponerse cómodo y permitir a su cuerpo renovar sus recursos mágicos, antes de poder intentar una proeza tan grande como tratar de penetrar en la mente de un especialista en oclumencia tan talentoso como Severus. Hasta entonces, simplemente tendría que sentarse con sus compañeros, con la boca abierta, y mirar impresionado y maravillado la visión delante de él.  
  
Albus solo podía captar fragmentos de las conversaciones de quienes lo rodeaban, pero parecía que Severus se las estaba ingeniando para encontrar tiempo para congraciarse con casi cada miembro del profesorado. "Filius, mi buen hombre, ¿me servirías un poquito de té?" "¿Poppy, ¿cambiaste tu peinado?" "Rolanda, esa fragancia que estás usando es sencillamente intoxicante.." "Minerva, debo felicitarte...." "Hagrid, viejo amigo, cómo está el....." "Pomona, entiendo que puedes necesitar una mano extra...." "Sibyl.....oh, demonios, todavía luces como un fraudulento cajero Muggle". Albus suspiró con alivio, al menos podía descartar a un impostor. Ni siquiera el nuevo y mejorado Severus era capaz de ser amable con Sibyl Trelawney.  
  
Para ser sincero, la terrible experiencia le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza. Siempre había podido contar con la ira de Severus para lograr que las reuniones fueran breves, pero al parecer no contaría con el lujo de su ayuda este día. Después que terminara la no-tan-breve reunión, los profesores empezaron a retirarse en masa rumbo al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Sin embargo, antes que el Maestro de Pociones pudiera partir, Albus, determinado a averiguar exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando a su joven amigo, lo detuvo.  
  
-Severus, ¿me puedes conceder un minuto de tu tiempo?  
  
-Por supuesto, Albus. ¿Te importaría regalarme uno de esos deliciosos caramelos de limón que llevas contigo todo el tiempo?  
  
Severus exhibió una clase de sonrisa que Albus no había vuelto a ver desde los tiempos en que la presencia de Gilderoy Lockart 'honraba' la escuela.   
  
Un tanto desconcertado por la petición nunca antes oída, Albus hurgó en los múltiples bolsillos de su túnica antes de encontrar la caja.  
  
-Por....por supuesto, Severus. Siempre estoy feliz de compartir mis caramelos contigo. Aunque debo admitir que estoy impactado por tu petición, ya que es la primera vez que tomas uno desde que descubriste, a la tierna edad de once años, que estaban mezclados con una poción tranquilizante. ¿Qué te está pasando hoy, mi muchacho? No es que no sea encantador verte tan bien, pero es muy impactante para un anciano.  
  
Severus palmeó el brazo de Albus tranquilizándolo y suspiró contento.  
  
-Simple, Albus. Un cambio estaba a la orden. Finalmente soy libre de elegir qué hacer con mi vida. Y en menos de treinta días, todo será mejor.  
  
Una astuta sonrisa Sly cruzó los rasgos de Severus mientras miraba a la distancia, aparentemente soñando despierto.  
  
-¿Treinta días, Severus?- inquirió Albus.  
  
Sacudiéndose de su ensueño, el aludido levantó una ceja interrogante hacia su amigo y mentor.  
  
-¿No me digas que olvidaste que la graduación es el próximo mes?  
  
-Sí, ¿y?.....   
  
-Y entonces Harry Potter ya no será mi estudiante.  
  
La amplia sonrisa del Maestro de Pociones era contagiosa. Repentinamente aliviado al descubrir que Severus al menos tenía razones válidas para su rápido cambio de personalidad, Albus rió para si mismo. Todavía se preguntaba si esa era toda la verdad, pero por ahora era suficiente. Severus no estaba loco, ni poseído, y no había sido influenciado por magia oscura. Por primera vez en veinte años, era sencilla y verdaderamente feliz  
  
-De hecho. Bien, mi muchacho, me siento aliviado al conocer tus razones  
  
Severus hizo un guiño conspirador al Director.  
  
-Quizás Albus. Si no te importa, me gustaría disfrutar de las reacciones de cada quien.  
  
Albus convino, asintiendo.  
  
-No diré una palabra. Que lo descubran por si mismos. Disfruta tu día, Severus.  
  
Salieron del salón, todavía sonriendo, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Cuando entraron, el ruido de la habitación cesó de inmediato, mientras todo el grupo los miraba, Aparentemente, la pequeña Hufflepuff había estado ocupada. Severus parpadeó y sonrió al Director, susurrándole a su mentor que tenía algo que hacer antes de reunirse con él en la mesa de profesores  
  
Albus siguió mientras Severus se desviaba hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Un gran número de pares de ojos lo siguió mientras se abrió paso hasta el extremo la mesa y luego subió hasta el frente de la habitación. De vez en cuando, lanzaba un destello de sonrisa a alguien que lo miraba atentamente, sólo para encontrar que esa persona desviaba su atención, enrojeciendo, y pretendiendo comer su desayuno. Sólo un par de ojos se atrevieron a reunirse con los suyos.  
  
La sonrisa de Severus fue retornada por otra que, si era posible, era incluso más radiante. Los ojos esmeralda brillaron con deleite mientras Severus terminaba de cruzar los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la silla de Harry Potter. El joven se levantó de inmediato y saludó a su profesor con un apretón de manos.  
  
-De hecho, muy buenos días, señor Potter. Sólo quería reiterarle mi agradecimiento por haber salvado mi vida ayer. Arriesgo la suya para sacarme de allí, y le voy a estar eternamente agradecido. En verdad es un joven muy valiente.  
  
Harry enrojeció ante las alabanzas del Maestro de Pociones.  
  
-Señor, no merezco su agradecimiento. Usted me alimentó con su energía mágica con un gran riesgo personal. No habría sido capaz de derrotarlo si no hubiera sido por usted. Y si enfrentamos los hechos, de no ser por usted, nunca hubiera sobrevivido hasta este año para ser capaz de estar allí ayer. Ha salvado mi vida tantas veces, que son imposibles de contar. ¿Qué tal si simplemente lo dejamos igualados?- ofreció una tímida sonrisa a su profesor.  
  
-Como desee, señor Potter.  
  
-Señor, por favor, llámeme Harry. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos.  
  
-Me encantaría......Harry- el hombre sonrió ampliamente, ignorando los jadeos de los otros estudiantes quienes estaban, obviamente, pendientes de cada palabra  
  
Severus pudo ver el destello de diversión en los ojos de Harry.  
  
-Por cierto, luce verdaderamente regio hoy, señor.  
  
Severus agitó la mano ante el cumplido.  
  
-¿Esta cosa vieja? Simplemente algo que un viejo amigo eligió para mí hace un tiempo. ¿No crees que sea excesivo?  
  
-Para nada. El cuero le sienta bien, señor.  
  
Severus soltó un bufido de risa mientras escuchaba a estudiantes y profesores atragantándose con sus desayunos y escupiendo el jugo de calabaza como reacción a las palabras del Niño-Que-Vivió. Sin perder un latido, Harry continuó como si no hubiera notado la reacción de su audiencia.  
  
-Ya sabe, señor, digno, aristocrático y muy fascinante. Se acomoda a su personalidad. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a imaginar lo difícil que ha sido para usted actuar el papel que ha tenido por tantos años. Debe haber sido terrible saber que los estudiantes pensaban que era un 'cretino grasiento' o un 'gran murciélago'  
  
Severus notó el toque de malicia que conllevaban las palabras de Harry y el destello de tristeza en los ojos del joven.  
  
El profesor se encogió de hombros.  
  
-A veces, pero era necesario. No puedo culpar a nadie por creer algo que traté de reforzar con tanta fuerza- Harry sólo asintió con tristeza-. Bien, te dejo para que desayunes.  
  
Severus se giraba para alejarse, cuando Harry lo llamó. El brillo de malicia regresó a los ojos del joven cuando le pidió un favor.  
  
-Oh, señor. Dado que ya no necesitamos el pretexto de las lecciones 'Correctivas en Pociones', ¿me podría ayudar directamente a entrenarme en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Parece superfluo que usted me enseñe para que yo le enseñe a ellos, pero será solo por las próximas tres semanas.  
  
Severus sonrió radiante.  
  
-Revisaré con el Director, pero estoy seguro que estará bien.  
  
-¿No es demasiada imposición?  
  
-Harry, me alegra hacer *algo* que tú harías por mí- los utensilios causaron estrépito sobre las mesas, y el silenció reinó nuevamente en el Gran Comedor mientras Severus se obligaba a continuar como si nada hubiera pasado-. Cuando desperté esta mañana me di cuenta de dos cosas. El Señor Oscuro ya no existe, y en menos de un mes tú ya no serás mi estudiante en Hogwarts. No hay mejor regalo que el universo hubiera podido ofrecerme.  
  
Radiando otra sonrisa hacia Harry y sus atónitos compañeros, Severus retrocedió hacia la mesa de los profesores. Tan pronto como volvió la espalda, Harry replicó riendo.  
  
-¡Aww, señor, no sabía que le importara!- Severus continuó caminando, pero rápidamente se juntó con la risa de Harry. Después de unos momentos ajustándose al sonido de las risas proveniente de la boca habitualmente hosca del Maestro de Pociones, varios profesores y un montón de estudiantes empezaron a reír disimuladamente de lo ocurrido. No pasó mucho rato antes que todo el Gran Comedor regresara la atención a su desayuno, riendo y comentando entre ellos sobre lo que acababan de presenciar. Ninguno, ni siquiera Albus, notó el travieso guiño que Harry Potter ofreció a Severus, ni la ceja alzada como respuesta.  
  
Continuará............  
  
Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Sólo falta uno ya que es una historia corta, así que las esperamos el viernes con el final. Las invitamos a visitar nuestra nueva traducción, It was the Flu y visiten nuestro grupo en estos días pues estamos comenzando a subir un Severus/Harr NC 17, que no podríamos subir por aquí (al día siguiente nos echarían) Besos.  
  
Fénix: Sip, tu recomendación fue excelente, nos gusto mucho el fic y como puedes ver por los review, a l@s chic@s también. Sobre el otro fic, lo tenemos pendiente, no te preocupes. Besitos.  
  
Gala Snape: Coincidimos contigo con que este Severus es absolutamente irreal y ni volviendo a nacer, jeje, ¿pero no es lindo verlo tan feliz?. Se ve tan tierno. Besotes  
  
Azalea: Pues la segunda razón parece que es la graduación de Harry , Sevie sabrá por qué. Y la escuela todavía no reacciona, no solo por el nuevo estilo de Sevie, sino por la charla con cierto Gryffindor. Besotes  
  
Amazona Verde: Pues que bueno que te guste el fic. Acá te dejamos el segundo capítulo. Adeuuu.  
  
Little M y: Pues también nos gusta a nosotras, pero si le pones pantalones de cuero y botas de montar, uyuyuyy, se hace la boca agua. Besos.  
  
Paula Moonlight: Aquí tienes la segunda razón de su felicidad.....bueno, a medias jeje. Bye  
  
Marla: Claro que vamos a seguir. Revisa nuestro perfil y verás que hoy estamos empezando una nueva historia. Ali también se muere por esta pareja. Hasta el viernes.  
  
Chiquinkira: SIII.....bueno, nosotras no somos culpables de la transformación sino la autora, pero nos gusta. Humm, pantalones de cuero. Besitos  
  
Ana Rickman: Si, a nosotras también nos gusta con túnicas, ¿pero pantalones de cuero y botas? Vamos, confiesa que estaría re-buenote. Ya sabes cual es la segunda razón, aunque Sevie aún no explicó por qué lo hace tan feliz esa graduación. Pero se verá, claro que se verá. Besotes.  
  
Maggie: que bueno que te gusten nuestras traducciones. Somos españolas. Pues la segunda razón es que Harry se gradúe, pero ¿por qué? Eso lo veremos en el final. Te vemos el viernes. Besos. 


	3. Día de graduación

Una Graduación para Recordar  
  
Autora: Magdalena 1  
  
Traductoras: Alima 21  
  
Nota de la autora: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes (solo la trama me pertenece, además de a otros cincuenta mil autores de fanfic que les gusta ver a Severus Snape en la cama con alguien!) Todos los personajes del universo de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. Yo publico únicamente por mi propio deseo egoísta de hacer feliz a Severus Snape.  
  
Esta historia es SLASH, enfocada en la relación entre Severus y Harry. Harry es mayor de edad en  
  
Capítulo tres: Día de Graduación.  
  
Las siguientes semanas fueron más de lo mismo. Su nueva imagen fue respaldada por un cambio positivo en su comportamiento. Seguía siendo sarcástico, pero sus palabras no tenían su frialdad inicial. En clases, era justo al quitar o añadir puntos a las Casas, y dedicaba atención individual a cada estudiante, ayudándolos para que terminaran sus pociones correctamente. Todavía chasqueaba a veces y era propenso a estallidos de su temperamento, pero eran pocos y muy espaciados. Incluso Ron Weasley tuvo que admitir que las pocas veces que Severus había explotado, había sido ante la necesidad de evitar que algún daño aconteciera a los estudiantes.  
  
Fuera de clases, ayudaba con las reuniones de DA y interactuaba amablemente con todos los estudiantes que asistían, incluido Harry Potter. Era tierno y cariñoso con los estudiantes más jóvenes, se acercaba a ellos casi paternalmente. Flirteaba abiertamente con los miembros femeninos del profesorado, ofreciéndoles galantemente su brazo cuando caminaba con ellas, abriendo puertas, apartando sillas y en general, congraciándose con sus compañeros. Muchas de las estudiantes mayores, y unos cuantos chicos también, tenían que admitir de mala gana que ahora su Maestro de Pociones podía ser descrito como sumamente sexy. La temible persona había sido remplazada por un hombre amenazadoramente cautivante.  
  
Todos llevaban la cuenta mental de cómo cada mañana mantenía la feliz rutina de detenerse ante la mesa de Gryffindor e informarle a Harry Potter de cuántos días faltaban para su graduación. Lo que más sorprendía a estudiantes y profesores, era con cuanta tranquilidad tomaba Harry que Severus se burlara, insinuando cuan alegre estaría cuando ya no fuera su estudiante. Por mucho que lo intentaban, todavía no podían imaginarse la extraña relación que existía entre estos dos. A veces parecían casi amigos, pero ambos parecían demasiando complacidos ante la perspectiva de no seguir siendo profesor y estudiante. Esto era curioso.  
  
Los hechos eran obvios. Harry Potter y Severus Snape habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos con el pretexto de las clases de 'Recuperación de Pociones' de Harry y el entrenamiento para la confrontación con Voldemort. Durante ese tiempo, habían acordado una tregua y, aparentemente, desarrollado un reticente respeto uno por el otro. Más allá de eso, quién sabía, y para ser francos, ¿a quién le importaba? Mientras el Profesor Snape continuara riendo y animándolos en clases, con su nuevo modo deliciosamente sarcástico, no podía importarles menos. El final de año se aproximaba rápidamente, y los exámenes serían muy pronto.  
  
Casi antes de que pareciera posible, los EXTASIs habían llegado y se habían ido, y los chicos de séptimo estaban listos para graduarse. Esa mañana la habían pasado reuniéndose y saludando a los padres de los graduandos. Severus sonreía mientras escuchaba a los chicos tartamudeando para explicarle a sus padres por qué el Maestro de Pociones que estaban conociendo, no se parecía en nada al ogro que habían descrito durante los últimos siete años.  
  
En lo que pareció apenas un parpadeo, Severus se encontró parado con los demás profesores en el estrado, mientras la ceremonia llegaba a su fin. Los últimos treinta días habían sido los más deliciosos y angustiosos días de su vida. Sus deseos se habían hecho realidad. El último obstáculo hacia su verdadera liberación había sido removido con la conclusión de la ceremonia. Ahora era verdaderamente libre de actuar como quisiera. Su pulso se aceleró en anticipación; se deslizó del estrado tranquilamente y se encaminó hacia la sala de profesores.  
  
Dado que los estudiantes debían quedarse para el banquete de despedida en la noche antes de partir a casa en el tren del día siguiente junto con sus compañeros, era una tradición que el grupo de graduandos asistiera a un almuerzo informal con sus profesores, luego que sus padres y familiares hubieran partido. Generalmente, era un acontecimiento agradable para todos los involucrados. Sería la primera vez desde que era profesor en Hogwarts, que Severus asistiría con gusto a esta reunión.  
  
Se paró tranquilamente en una esquina de la sala de profesores, aguantando la respiración mientras los estudiantes recién graduados entraban en tropel en la habitación. Ya la mayoría de los graduados habían llegado y conversaban con los otros profesores, cuando Harry Potter entró finalmente. Inmediatamente buscó a Severus. Sonriendo ampliamente, murmuró disculpas mientras pasaba de largo a profesores y estudiantes que llamaban su atención, al tiempo que cruzaba la habitación, murmurando para si mismo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Severus lo pudiera escuchar.  
  
-¿Tenía que elegir la esquina más alejada?  
  
Severus sonrió mientras se encontraba con la irritada mirada esmeralda de su ex-estudiante.  
  
-¿Por qué debería facilitárselo?  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró sonoramente.  
  
-¿Por qué, de hecho? Nunca nada ha resultado fácil con usted.  
  
Severus se encogió de hombros, y estiró el brazo para colocar sobre una mesa la bebida que sostenía, tratando infructuosamente de ocultar su sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, finalmente llegó el día de su graduación. Ya no es mi estudiante.  
  
Harry agitó sus cejas y sonrió ampliamente. Hábilmente, giró su varita en su mano.  
  
-Y usted ya no es mi profesor. Estoy libre de hacerle lo que desee sin la amenaza de una expulsión. ¿Correcto?  
  
-Eso es correcto. Y yo soy libre de responderle como elija sin que haya posibilidad de ser despedido.  
  
Severus inclinó la cabeza a un lado, su lengua saliendo para deslizarse por su labio inferior mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo de su túnica  
  
Harry clavó la vista en el humedecido labio mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lujuria.  
  
-Bien, Profesor. Creo que he mostrado un gran control al esperar hasta ahora para hacer esto- colocó su varita en la cinturilla de su pantalón con una sonrisa.  
  
Severus asintió, regresando su varita al bolsillo del que acababa de sacarla y replicó en un tono serio.  
  
-Lo ha hecho. También a requerido una increíble cantidad de control por mi parte.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar reír mientras alzaba su tímida mirada hacia los sensuales ojos de su antiguo profesor.  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
La tensión entre ambos era palpable, mientras continuaban con el pretexto de conversación.  
  
-Oh, por favor, Harry. Dejemos las formalidades. Llámame Severus.   
  
-Muy bien, Severus. Haremos esto en frente de todos o nos retiraremos a un lugar más privado- Harry señaló a los demás profesores y graduandos presentes con su mano. Severus notó que todos los ojos de la habitación estaban fijos en ellos, algunos divertidos, otros desconcertados, y otros temerosos de lo que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos.  
  
Ahogando la risa, Severus se giró hacia Harry y engarzó sus ojos con los del Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
-Tu mueves primero, Harry. Después de todo, yo sólo sigo tu dirección.  
  
-Bien, entonces....- caminó hacia Severus, aferrándolo por los brazos, y empujándolo varios pies hasta que su cuerpo fue aplastado contra la pared- ....será aquí y ahora.  
  
-Señor Potter, contrólese.....- Minerva fue a detener lo que quiera que estuviera ocurriendo entre esos dos, pero fue contenida inmediatamente por Albus y Hagrid.  
  
Severus levantó la mano para detener su interferencia.  
  
-Minerva, por favor. Esto es entre Harry y yo- miró una vez más a los ojos del chico, con las cejas arqueadas en desafío-. ¿Creo que ibas a hacer algo?  
  
-Así es- los ojos de Harry bajaron hacia los labios del hombre, mientras sus manos cubrían el rostro de Severus. Con un suave movimiento, Harry inclinó su cabeza y aplastó sus labios contra Severus.  
  
Las manos del hombre buscaron aferrar las caderas del joven, empujando a Harry para aplastarlo contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Harry se enredaron en el cabello de Severus, y mientras gemía de placer, el Maestro de Pociones aprovecho la oportunidad para profundizar el beso. Su lengua exploró la dulce caverna de la boca de Harry con una ferocidad construida por el deseo reprimido. El chico le permitió dominar el beso por un momento, antes de empujar adelante en su propia exploración.  
  
Los pulmones clamaron por aire, pero ninguno quería que su beso, largamente esperado, terminara. Mientras Harry se retiraba del beso para mordisquear el labio inferior de Severus, maniobró para meter su rodilla entre los muslos del hombre, y juntó la parte inferior de sus cuerpo. En respuesta, el mago mayor aumentó su apretón en las caderas del chico y lanzó un suave gemido de placer.  
  
Lentamente, ambos volvieron a la realidad con una mezcla de silbidos, aplausos, escándalo y sorpresa, y rompieron su abrazo. Se quedaron de pie, sus frentes tocándose, tratando de recuperar el aliento y controlar el oleaje de deseo que amenazaba con tragarlos, mientras unas tontas sonrisas escapaban de sus hinchados labios.  
  
Harry escuchó brevemente como Hermione y Ron lo llamaban, y giró la cabeza ligeramente, lanzándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un guiñó que les prometía explicarles después. Ambos convinieron con la cabeza a regañadientes. Severus pasó su atención de Harry a la conversación que Minerva sostenía con Albus, quienes aparentemente llevaban conversando un buen rato. La cabeza de Harry derivó hasta el hombro de Severus, girándose ligeramente para observar el intercambio.  
  
-....Albus, ¿en serio piensas dejar que esos dos se comporten así? Es...  
  
Dumbledore subió su mano y autoritariamente cortó a la Jefa de Gryffindor, deteniendo efectivamente cualquier protesta que pudiera surgir.  
  
-No es nuestro problema. Después de todo, creo que ambos han sido bastante claros en que han hablado de esta posibilidad antes de ahora, pero esperaron a que Harry estuviera oficialmente graduado antes de actuar conforme a sus sentimientos. No tengo ningún control sobre el tipo de relación que entable mi Maestro de Pociones con mi nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Albus sonrió a los dos magos de cabello oscuro, quienes continuaban tiernamente abrazados.  
  
-Personalmente, estoy encantado de que su pequeño intercambio finalizara de esta manera, sin derramamiento de sangre, aunque como consecuencia ahora le debo veinte galeones al señor Malfoy. Debo admitir que este giro de los eventos me tomó por sorpresa. Yo había anticipado que para este momento habría ocurrido un duelo brutal.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se reunieron con los ojos gris plata de un desdeñoso Draco Malfoy, y no pudo resistir ocasionarle un pequeño problema adicional a su némesis. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente a su antiguo profesor.  
  
-Un duelo suena como una idea fabulosa, Severus.  
  
Este alzó una ceja con sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Harry se inclinó más cerca, hasta susurrar en el oído de Severus.  
  
-Aunque estaba pensando en un duelo por dominio, en lugar de varitas. ¿Te unes a mí?- salió del abrazo de Severus y extendió una mano hacia él. Luego habló en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que escucharan los demás ocupantes de la habitación-. Todavía podemos usar algo del entrenamiento en las técnicas de combate 'mano a mano'  
  
Severus rió entre dientes y se alejó de la pared, tomando la mano de Harry en la propia.  
  
-En realidad, creo que deberíamos trabajar en tu técnica con la varita, todavía la sacas demasiado rápido. ¡Necesitas un poco control! Deberías......  
  
Continuaron bromeando sugerentemente mientras cruzaban la habitación con las manos unidas, atravesando la confundida multitud, mientras un quejoso Draco Malfoy confrontaba al Director, quien en ese momento estaba reconsiderando quien había ganado la apuesta.  
  
-No es justo, señor, se besaron primero. ¿A quién demonios le importa que se maten ahora? Todavía gané la apuesta. Además, estaban hablando sobre sexo. ¡No es posible que usted sea tan ingenuo que piense que estaban hablando sobre varitas!   
  
*******  
  
Harry y Severus abandonaron la sala tan rápidamente como les fue posible. Una vez fuera, estallaron en nerviosos vendavales de risa, y prácticamente corrieron a la privacidad de las habitaciones de Severus en las mazmorras. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, y Severus se encontró empujado nuevamente contra la puerta, el cuerpo de Harry presionándolo. Mientras el chico empezaba a sembrar besos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula, trazando un camino hasta su oreja, el hombre deslizó sus manos debajo del trasero de Harry y no perdió el tiempo en alzarlo del suelo. El chico cerró sus tobillos alrededor de la cintura de Severus y se entusiasmó al sentir como respuesta la dureza que se reunía con su tirante erección. En ese momento, ambos gimieron.   
  
Ni uno ni otro pudo recordar mucho de sus actividades en la siguiente hora. Cuando trataron de recordar, todo lo que pudieron rememorar fue un borrón de brazos, piernas, bocas, lenguas, manos, pechos, caderas y culos, deslizándose, embistiendo, gimiendo, gruñendo, sudando, y finalmente, la culminación. Mientras descansaban uno en brazos del otro, finalmente saciados luego de su larga espera, los pensamientos de ambos regresaron a los eventos ocurridos antes de ese día.   
  
Harry rió ahogadamente mientras estaba acostado, la cabeza arropada en el pliegue del hombro de Severus, trazando perezosos círculos sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante.  
  
-Bueno, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.  
  
Severus suspiró profundamente mirando al techo.  
  
-Todavía no puedo creer que el Director no se imaginara nada sobre nosotros dos.  
  
- Ni ninguno de mis queridos, pero entrometidos, amigos.  
  
Severus levantó la barbilla del chico y lo miró seriamente a los ojos.  
  
-Técnicamente, nunca hicimos nada malo. Tú ya no eras alumno en mi clase de Pociones, así que no había nada con que pudiera coaccionarte para tener relaciones físicas, y.....  
  
Harry cortó al hombre posando un dedo sobre sus labios mientras le lanzaba una brillante sonrisa.  
  
-....y ya soy mayor de edad. Pero viendo como reaccionó la Profesora McGonagall, creo que tenías razón. Era mejor que fingiéramos que hoy había sido nuestro primer beso. Tu astucia Slytherin, ciertamente elaboró un maravilloso plan, mi amor.  
  
Severus rió entre dientes mientras caía en la cama, rodando sobre si mismo para cubrir el cuerpo de Harry con el propio.  
  
-Hummm, eso no hubiera sido necesario si, mi imprudente amante Gryffindor, no hubiera insistido en consumar nuestra relación la noche posterior a la batalla final. Como si te hubiera matado esperar un mes y hacerlo como lo habíamos planeado originalmente.  
  
-¿Qué? Matar al Señor Oscuro me excitó. Además, no escuché que te quejaras demasiado.  
  
Severus había continuado su camino de besos, bajando por el cuerpo de Harry, pero detuvo su avance, levantando la cabeza para responder al comentario de Harry con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
-No, me parece que estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo en éxtasis.  
  
-Severus Snape, ¿y no debías compensarme por mi habilidad sexual?  
  
-Por favor, mocoso. No he tenido una pareja en veinte años. Hasta Trelawney podría haberme sacado esos ruidos- Severus entrecerró los ojos en protesta, pero no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-¿Sí, pero Trelawney hubiera pasado meses......oh, Dios, no dejes de hacer eso....animándote para que compraras un closet lleno de ropa?- la respiración de Harry se estaba volviendo errática, mientras trataba de terminar su comentario entre las expertas atenciones de Severus.  
  
-Hmmmm. Probablemente no- contestó Severus sin comprometerse, desde su posición cerca de las caderas de Harry  
  
-Bien, así que al menos, deberías..... cielos, Sev, ¿dónde aprendiste eso?......¿qué estaba diciendo? , oh, sí.....¿la buena y vieja Sybil te hubiera dejado tan follado la siguiente mañana.....mmmmm....que no pudiste ocultar la estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro en todo el mes?  
  
-Definitivamente no- Severus gateo de regreso hasta la parte superior del cuerpo del chico y rió entre dientes-. Aunque sigues siendo un mocoso.  
  
Harry enganchó una de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Severus, y se lanzó cuidadosamente hasta ponerse sobre el hombre. Se apoyó en sus codos, su rostro justo sobre Severus. Hubo inseguridad mezclada con alegría y amor cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta.  
  
-Pero soy tu mocoso, ¿cierto?  
  
Severus cerró sus manos sobre la espalda de Harry posesivamente.  
  
-Por todo el tiempo que me quieras.  
  
El rostro de Harry dio una sonrisa de alivio.  
  
-Oh, Dios. ¿Sería para siempre entonces?  
  
-Para siempre, Amor.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, aquí termina la historia, que fue cortita pero entretenida, ¿a que sí? Besos y nos vemos en las otras traducciones.  
  
Maggie: Nada de tonta, no todo el mundo lee el perfil. Esperamos te haya gustado el final de la historia. Besos.  
  
YUEE: Lamentablemente esta historia era sólo de tres capítulos, pero tenemos varias traducciones más, todas de historias muy buenas. Actualizamos los viernes. Bye  
  
Gala Snape: Bueno, y para variar dentro de este mundo irreal, el final fue FELIZ, pero es refrescante, de vez en cuando, traducir un fic así. Besitos  
  
RAC: De nada, lo traducimos con todo el cariño del mundo. Por cierto, que somos dos. Cuídate y nos vemos en las otras traducciones.  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues el encuentro a lo grande ya lo habían tenido. Lo que querían era repetir jajajas. Por cierto, buena manera de celebrar la derrota de Voldemort, ¿verdad?. Besotes  
  
Azalea: Pues mira nada más lo que ocultaban estos dos y Albus se quedó tonto esta vez, Draco resultó mas astuto que él, Slytherin al fin y al cabo. Por cierto, medio tramposo el viejito que no quería pagar la apuesta.  
  
marla: Pues sí, a MacGonagall casi le da un soponcio, jajaja. Besos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Vamos a cruzar los dedos porque recuperes pronto tu conexión a internet, ten confianza. Besotes  
  
THE END 


End file.
